In order to increase traction to the ground, certain footwear, such as shoes, can include cleats on the shoe sole. However, certain cleats or arrangements of cleats can negatively affect the forward and lateral stability of one's feet on the ground, which can result in decreased performance during various activities, such as running. Accordingly, there is a need for footwear that can provide increased forward and lateral stability in addition to increased traction.